


【原创sp】四月花事（M/F）

by mirandaloves14



Series: 【原创sp】大周朝纪事 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaloves14/pseuds/mirandaloves14
Summary: 摄政王与太后的背德乱伦爱（黄）情（色）故事，是小妈文学。
Series: 【原创sp】大周朝纪事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	【原创sp】四月花事（M/F）

**Author's Note:**

> -憋在家里太无聊了搞了个没头没尾的porn，别计较逻辑了  
> -AO3这个non-con预警真的使我疑惑了很久，古代paro没办法有condom啊（挠头）  
> （感谢评论解惑，这个是non-consensual的意思，我之前原来一直理解错了[捂脸]）  
> -心机深沉摄政王×表面清冷皇太后  
> -摄政王与太后无血缘关系，小皇帝非太后亲生  
> -人设都是假象，这种文学没办法不崩人设  
> -十八岁以下勿看

四月时节，风和日丽。午后的御花园里，莺歌燕舞，蝴蝶翩翩，由宫人精心培育出的各色花朵皆开始铆足了劲地争奇斗艳。只一眼望过去，便能看见层层叠叠开满了的鲜艳花朵。

而在一大簇开得正盛的红色牡丹旁，隐隐约约能让人瞧见一大一小两个人的身影。

大的那个身形纤瘦，是个尚在妙龄的女子。她穿着制式庄正，颜色却略显沉闷的墨绿色袄裙，站姿笔挺，一头黑发松松地绾成个堕马髻，上面只插了一支顶端嵌着绿宝石的银簪。小的那个看上去不过是个五六岁大的男童，他身着一袭明黄衣袍，一只小手被女子牵在手里，口中念念有词，竟是在背书：

“《诗》云：瞻彼淇澳，菉竹猗猗。有斐君子，如切如磋，如琢如磨。瑟兮僴兮，赫兮喧兮。有斐君子，终不可喧兮！”

原来这一大一小不是旁人，正是这大周朝当今的皇太后姜砚，与才登基不足三载的皇帝宇文弈。

宇文弈背完这一段，便抬头冲着姜砚笑：“母后快夸夸我。”

姜砚今年不过十九岁，照理说正该是朝气蓬勃的年纪。但也不知是太后做久了，还是天性使然，她不太常笑，垂帘听政的时候，神色总是清清冷冷的，那双黑漆漆的眼睛一扫向谁，就能让人跪在地上汗涔涔地发抖。

但面对宇文弈的时候，姜砚总还是温柔的。她牵着小皇帝在御花园里慢慢地走着：“背得不错。”又问他，“‘如切如磋’者，其意为何？”

宇文弈想了一下：“……道学也！”这回他不用姜砚再提醒，就自己背了下去：“‘如琢如磨’者，自修也。‘瑟兮僴兮’者，恂栗也。‘赫兮喧兮’者，威仪也。‘有斐君子，终不可喧兮’者——”

“道盛德至善，民之不能忘也。”

一道清越的声音自不远处响起，接完了小皇帝的后半句话。

宇文弈循声望去，就见在小径的另一头，不知何时悄然出现一个高俊挺拔的年轻男人。他大概二十多岁，五官俊秀，眉眼较常人微微狭长，却不教人觉得阴险，只让人觉得他眉目含情。他负手而立，端的是一副玉树临风的姿态，身穿着青色的窄袖常服，肩膀上金线织就的蟠龙图样在阳光下闪着轻微的光。

见宇文弈转头看向自己，男人便拱起手，微微躬下身施礼道：

“臣见过皇上。”他又转向姜砚，语气较之方才更为恭敬地道：“见过母后。”

宇文弈见到他来，当即高兴道：“三哥快免礼！”说着便快步走到他身前去：“三哥，你今天是过来陪我玩的吗？我还想玩蹴鞠！”

男人不答，只拿一双眸子有一下没一下地看着姜砚，桃花一样的双眼里仿佛有着小钩子，若是寻常女子看了，早该被看得双颊泛红不可。

姜砚淡淡道：“弈儿，你的课业做完了吗？”

宇文弈一缩脖子：“……还，还没呢母后。”

姜砚：“什么时候做完了，什么时候你再和你三哥去蹴鞠。今日做不完，你就不要想着玩了。”

宇文弈垂头丧气地答应了，又听见姜砚说：

“一会你去上书房，见了郑太傅，记得不许再同他胡闹。”

宇文弈闷闷地应了一声，姜砚便让小皇帝身边的宫人带他去上书房。原本侍立在远处的宫人们乌泱泱凑上来，又有一大半跟着提不起精神的小皇帝走了，姜砚看看四周，见御花园里的宫人只剩下自己身边的两个大宫女，便挥挥手让她们两个也退下，这才冷着脸看向青衫男人道：

“燕王殿下总这么不经通报就到后宫来，是弹劾你的折子还没看够吗？”

这青衫男人叫做宇文清，是先帝的第三子。他早早便获封燕王，在宫外建了府，更是在先帝崩逝后，被小皇帝尊为摄政王，在朝廷上算得上是一人之下，万人之上。

宇文清见宫人们都退得差不多了，便几步走上前来，执起姜砚一只白皙的手，微笑道：

“只要母后不嫌儿子，旁人弹劾我再多，又算得了什么呢？”

姜砚想要把手从宇文清手中抽出去，孰料宇文清紧紧攥着她，并不让她如意。姜砚连着挣了两下也挣不脱，立时有些恼了：

“光天化日的，你也要这样和哀家拉拉扯扯！”

宇文清不答话，只悄悄用小手指轻轻刮一刮姜砚柔软冰凉的掌心。他那一双眼睛含情脉脉地看着姜砚，视线仿佛带着火热的温度，很快就把姜砚伪装出来的冰冷外壳给看化了。

姜砚恨恨地别过头，啐了一口：“……你怎的这么不知廉耻。”

她话说得凌厉，口气却早软了下来，不再是起先那副拒人千里的模样。宇文清就笑着凑近她，埋首在她领口处深吸一口气：“母后今日用的是什么熏香？真真好闻极了。”

他一边说，一边用空着的另一只手环上姜砚纤细的腰肢，灵巧的舌头更是无所顾忌地舔舐起她脖颈裸露出的皮肤来。

他们两个好久不曾行那房中之事，宇文清这样一挑火，仅仅是舌面的触感就让姜砚不住地身子发软。她紧紧咬住嘴唇，不肯将呻吟声露出来，宇文清知道她好面子，故意拿话臊她：

“母后，你不肯跟儿子在外面行这苟且之事啊？”他的亲吻变得变本加厉，“……可是儿子好喜欢啊，怎么办呢？”

虽说御花园已没了旁人，但到底是在外面，明知没有通报不可能再有外人过来，姜砚还是心虚得要命。她恨不得咬碎一口银牙，却也知道眼下只能忍气吞声：“你……我们回仁寿宫去，别在这里——”她狼狈地仰着头喘一口气，“宇文清！”

宇文清不为所动，甚至一只手已经伸进了姜砚半敞开的衣领里去：“母后，你都骂过我不知廉耻了。”他笑了笑，大手在姜砚的上衣里游走一圈，准确地捉住了她饱满的胸脯，细致地揉捏起那颤颤巍巍的乳粒，才喟叹一声，“我这么不知廉耻，当然要在这御花园里一亲母后芳泽——”

姜砚被他又亲又摸，整个人都止不住地往下坠，要不是宇文清紧紧搂着她，她怕是早就滑下去了。眼下听着他满嘴的胡话，姜砚的双眸都泛起水色：

“……阿清，只要你肯等一等，我们回到仁寿宫去了，我……”她心一横，说出了这句让她无比后悔的话，“我任你摆布。”

宇文清也不想在外面做这等事情，他等的就是姜砚的服软而已。听见姜砚说任他摆布，他满意地眯起眼睛：“母后说话可算话？”

见姜砚闭着眼睛不肯看他，只飞快地点两下头，宇文清眼里笑意更盛。他手上使力，拦腰将姜砚抱起，向着仁寿宫的方向抬脚就走，又吩咐两个本要跟上来的大宫女：

“没本王的吩咐，谁也不准进仁寿宫去。”

两个宫女只得停在原地。宇文清就又笑了笑，抱着把头埋在他胸前的姜砚，大摇大摆地走进了仁寿宫。

仁寿宫是皇太后的寝宫。姜砚不大喜欢那些奢靡的做派，仁寿宫里没什么金银玉器，花草鸟兽，连伺候的人都没几个，乍看之下只觉得冷冷清清的。有眼色的宫人见到摄政王抱着太后过来，还有什么不明白的，俱是默默磕过头，就退了出去。

宇文清就这么畅通无阻地抱着姜砚进了她的寝殿。

他弯下身将姜砚轻轻放在床榻上，自己也解了外袍上来，就见姜砚仰躺着，一双清凌凌的美目里晕染上一丝情欲。他凑上去亲亲她的脸颊：

“母后知道，任儿子摆布是什么意思吗？”

姜砚被他亲得直抖，止不住地往床角躲，本来穿得板正的衣衫早滑落了大半，肚兜的系绳也早散了，露出胸前雪白的大好风光。宇文清眼神就跟着一暗：

“母后，儿子让你躲了吗？”

姜砚就听不得他一口一个“母后”“儿子”，在御花园里憋的气全撒在了这里：“……我生不出你这么大的儿子！”

宇文清仔细地端详着姜砚。她这会耳垂都跟着泛了红，眼里水光潋滟，再不是清早在朝堂上那副板着脸和自己叫板的禁欲模样，只想叫人剥掉她的衣服，非把她调教成只能哭着请他肏进来的骚浪样子不可。

宇文清挑挑眉：“好，你不喜欢我叫你‘母后’，那我就不叫——姜砚，你过来。”

他话音一落，姜砚浑身就是一激灵。

宇文清若是一直跟她装一副尊长的模样，她到还能同他摆一摆太后的谱；此番他这样沉下脸讲话，自己又先说了任他摆布，简直是叫天天不应叫地地不灵——她不是没领教过宇文清那些花样百出的本领。

她只好拢了拢散开的衣领，带着点怯意慢慢往宇文清的方向挪了挪身子。

宇文清却并不满意：“爬过来。”

姜砚看了他一眼，发现他一脸严肃，并没有和她开玩笑的意思，便咬着嘴唇跪起身子，手脚并用，向着宇文清所在的床沿爬了过去。还没等她爬出几步，宇文清就凑了过来，三下两下脱掉了她的衣裙：

“别动。”

姜砚保持着双手撑床，双腿跪起的姿势，深深地感到不妙：“你……”

宇文清将她的衣裙随手扔到一旁去，向她比了个噤声的手势：“嘘。有的人太不乖了，得教训教训才行。”

他一边说着话，一边将姜砚的亵裤也褪了下来，堪堪滑落在她脚踝处。这样一来，姜砚浑身上下，除了松散的肚兜还勉强地挂在胸前，便再无一处有衣物遮蔽着了。

宇文清抬手抚上姜砚向着床外翘起的玉臀，温柔地在那两团白皙的臀肉上摩挲了一会，才说：

“砚砚，你说我一会为什么要打你？”

姜砚被他这样耐心细致地抚摸着，虽说姿势屈辱，却也周身气质都跟着柔软下来。以往宇文清同她做这等事情，不过是随意找个由头打上两下用以调情罢了，她就也没太认真地说：“唔……因为我刚刚不肯在御花园和你做……？”

回答她的，是一连好几下突然打在后臀上的钝痛。姜砚仓促间回头去看，就见宇文清手里握着她的一只绣花鞋，此刻正拿鞋底一下一下地往她身后抽去。

姜砚疼得忍不住小声哼哼起来：“阿清，你轻一点罢，轻一点罢……”

宇文清不答话，仍是用最初的力道抽着她的屁股，直抽得那两团白嫩的肉左右摇晃，很快就泛起一层浅浅的粉色。听着姜砚的呼痛声变大了，他才稍微停了手，执着那绣花鞋，颇具威胁意味地贴上姜砚的臀肉，耐心地又问了一遍：

“这回想清楚了吗，我为什么打你？”

姜砚没料到他是认真的，只好闷声道：“我不知道。”

宇文清就笑笑：“没事。你不知道，我就打到你知道。”说着就用绣花鞋在她臀上狠狠一抽：“屁股撅起来——这点规矩还要我教你吗？”

姜砚只好将腰塌下去，让自己的臀肉更高更翘地送了出去。宇文清伸出左手一捞她的腰，右手举着绣花鞋，又是连着十几下抽了下去。姜砚开始止不住地躲，但宇文清紧紧掐住了她的腰，该挨的那些没有一处能躲得开的，反而她每动一下，宇文清就要用更重的力道打下来三下。

姜砚很快就有些受不住了：“阿清……”

宇文清只管用绣花鞋底在姜砚的两团肉上一层一层地上色，没过一会，那本来只是浅粉的臀肉就成了红色，姜砚也终于再挨不住，小声地哭了起来。

宇文清放下绣花鞋，伸手摸了摸姜砚止不住颤抖的两瓣臀肉，感觉到上面的皮肤已经微微发烫，这才又开了口：

“我为什么打你？”

还是同样的问题。

姜砚趁着这会功夫连忙擦了擦眼泪，闻言眼前就是一黑。她带着哭腔说：“我不知道，我真的不知道——”许是因为疼痛的威胁，她的脑子竟是转得比平时还要灵光，一时竟真的猜出一个理由，“是不是——是不是因为早朝的时候，我贬斥了孙尚书？”

宇文清笑了笑：“还行，不算笨。”他嘴上说着夸奖的话，目光却在室内逡巡一圈，自花瓶中取了一枝开得正盛的月季花，放在手里轻轻掂了掂，便将月季被修剪得平滑的花枝贴上了姜砚的后臀。

那花枝一贴上皮肤，姜砚就跟着一哆嗦：“……你怎么还……”

宇文清慢悠悠道：“之前我们怎么说的？朝堂上，我们的意见要统一，对不对？”

姜砚直至此时才明白他是真的要跟自己算账，说话都没了底气：“……对。”

宇文清问：“孙尚书的事情，我们是不是商量好了，先让他在这个位子上坐着？贪墨之事牵扯甚大，在未完全咬死他之前，是不是不能打草惊蛇？”

姜砚：“……是。”

宇文清手持月季花枝，对着姜砚不住颤抖的臀肉，就是一下挥了下来：“那你今天是什么意思？明知道他不能动，你还要贬他？我出言保他，你还和我呛声？”

他也不等姜砚说话，拿着那枝细细长长的花枝，一下一下地抽着姜砚的臀肉。那花枝看着不起眼，自高处向下落时，却能裹起吓人的风声，抽在姜砚的臀上，眼见着就肿起一道通红的檩子。

姜砚被前两下的疼痛抽得懵了，待到第三下，才知道喊疼，但宇文清并不理她，只管挥着花枝在她的臀面上作画，一道一道红肿的檩子很快就纵横交错着遍布了姜砚的整个身后，连臀腿处都连带着被抽出了好几道红印。

浅黄的花瓣早在一次次的责打中一片片地掉落，有的落在姜砚凹陷的腰窝处，有的则落在她的小腿上。姜砚不知道这些，她只觉得痛，更是再跪不住，要不是宇文清按着她，她怕是早缩到了床下去：

“阿清，阿清……”

她也不会再说什么别的讨饶的话，只一声一声喊着宇文清的名字。少女细嫩的声音哀哀切切的，带着平时很难听到的泣音，宇文清手上挥着花枝的动作不停，下腹却已经蹿起了一股火热，手上的动作就更没了轻重，有几下胡乱地抽在了她的腿根和大腿内侧。

姜砚痛得难过，见他不肯停手，心里实在怕得狠了，鼻子一酸，原本强撑着不肯掉下的眼泪成了串地砸落在床面上：“我知道错了，我知道错了……”

宇文清看她哭得实在伤心，便伸手摸了摸她的臀肉。手掌贴上姜砚的肌肤，他才惊觉方才打得狠了，姜砚的臀肉已是被他抽得肿起了一层，深红的皮肤一摸上去就是温热的手感，交错的檩子凸起，他一碰，姜砚就跟着一抖。

他捏了捏姜砚那两团已经肿硬起来的臀肉，有点无奈地问：“你知道错了，我就不许再打了——你是这个意思吗？”

姜砚见他态度软和下来，连忙扭头看他，哀求道：“真的太痛了……”

宇文清垂下眼睫。他的年轻的小母后就这样跪伏在他的面前，顶着这样一个被揍得通红的屁股，双腿张着，连大腿内侧都是支棱的红痕——早上她整肃神情贬斥孙尚书的时候，谁能知道她在床笫上是这样一副楚楚动人的模样？

宇文清伸出手去摸她的私处，手指才一碰到外面稀疏的毛发，就摸到了一手粘稠的水。

宇文清笑笑：“砚砚，你这可不大像承认错误的态度。”

他说着话，两根手指却已经灵活地钻进了姜砚私处的甬道，没怎么费力地在里面搅了搅，很快就惹得姜砚哆嗦着哭出了声。宇文清却还嫌不够，他的手指在姜砚的身体里游走，却偏偏有意避开她最敏感的那一处，玩弄一番后，便又从她的身体里退了出去。

手指毫不留恋地离开了少女美好的地方，发出“啵”的一声轻响，连带着牵扯出一缕长长的银线。宇文清随意地将这点淫水涂抹在姜砚的臀肉上，笑眯眯地问：

“我明明是在惩罚你，你怎么下面还流水了呢？”

姜砚腰肢酸软，身体里的空虚感更是让她呼吸急促，双颊泛红。宇文清这手段太下作，她忍不住呜呜地哭：

“阿清，你进来罢……”

宇文清道：“我的惩罚还没有结束呢。”他盯着姜砚红肿着的臀部看了一会，再一次高高举起了手中的花枝，用力向下挥去——

姜砚几乎是尖叫出声：“啊！”

原来她方才下意识地伸手去身后挡了一下，宇文清没来得及按住她，这一下正砸在她手上。

宇文清连忙扔了手中的花枝，一把搂过姜砚：“打你哪儿了？”

姜砚一边哭，一边给他看自己的右手。她手指纤长，此刻白嫩的小指侧面却肿起一条可怖的红痕。宇文清伸手轻轻摸了摸，又问她指节还能不能弯。姜砚试着动了一下，发现小指还能弯曲，刚刚应该只是伤到了皮肉，宇文清见状才松了一口气，沉声道：

“以前说过多少次不许拿手挡了？”

姜砚抽泣道：“我不是故意的……”

宇文清的后怕这才一股脑地涌了上来。他才不管她是不是故意的，姜砚现在就坐在他怀里，他干脆让她面朝着自己，双腿跨坐在他腿上，抬手就往她身后一下一下地扇巴掌：

“对，你都不是故意的，拿手挡也不是故意的，贬斥孙尚书你更不是故意的——你总有理！”

姜砚被他一连串的巴掌抽得哭声都跟着起起伏伏：“要不是孙平那个老贼非要请旨意给你赐婚，我至于骂他吗！”她委屈极了，身后的巴掌好像没有尽头，她虽不知道屁股肿成了什么样子，却也感觉得到就连两瓣臀肉的摩擦都带来钝涩的痛，只咬了牙大声哭道：“宇文清！你都二十四了，你出宫建府这么久都没个正室，你以为想把自家女儿嫁给你的老臣还少吗！”

她哭得几乎上不来气：“……结果你还要因为这个打我……你打死我算了，也省的我将来看着你府里一群莺莺燕燕生气！”

宇文清怔怔地停了手。他怎么也没想到，这一番责打，竟然打出来了姜砚藏在心里的那点情意。

姜太后对人对事都总是冷冷清清的，平时也就在床上还能给他个好脸，在外人面前，就仿佛和他是宿敌一般——宇文清以为她与自己也不过是玩玩算了，哪里想得到她心里居然真的是在乎自己的？

他低头去看姜砚，姜砚却并不肯看他，只闭着眼睛流泪。

宇文清小心翼翼地问：“你……你原是想和我好好过的？”

姜砚抽噎了一声。她飞快地抹了抹眼泪，瓮声瓮气道：“我没有！你爱和谁好和谁好去，我管不着！”

宇文清却是高兴傻了。他一把抱起姜砚，兴奋地在床边转了两圈，才又把她放回床上。他急三火四地低头亲她，细细密密的吻从她颤抖着的眼睫一路落向她的雪颈和胸前。

姜砚作势要推开他，推了两下也推不动，反倒被他捉住了双手按到头顶去。宇文清几下就解开她的肚兜，又用那肚兜系住她的双手，和床头绑在一起，这才在她早就变得暧昧的呻吟声里继续沿着她的肌肤向下亲吻。

姜砚的头发早就散开了，那根银簪被宇文清远远地扔到一边，如瀑的黑发铺开在她有着斑驳吻痕的雪白肌肤上，宇文清看得眼热，再没办法忍耐，胯下早就昂扬的性器对准姜砚下身的入口就顶了进去。

姜砚并没消气，她起先只闭着眼睛不肯睁开，宇文清问她什么话，她也不答。但宇文清下身一轮又一轮的攻势实在太磨人，又专挑臊她的话说：

“我还道是谁这么会叫，这不是我们砚砚吗？砚砚下面咬夫君咬得好紧……”

姜砚恨恨道：“你什么时候是我夫君了！”

宇文清从善如流地改口：“我不是。那母后，儿子伺候得您满意吗？”

他的性器在姜砚身体里进进出出，很快就逼得姜砚再说不出一句完整的话：“……你……”

“那母后这就是满意了。儿子明白，儿子一定再接在励……”宇文清仔仔细细地亲去她眼角的眼泪，“母后还生儿子的气吗？”

还能怎么生气呢？姜砚想。

这么个坏人，赶不走，骂不跑，她还能拿他怎么办呢？

她有点无奈地叹了口气，伸出双脚环住宇文清的腰，配合着他，让他往自己身体里顶得更里更深：

“宇文清，你可真是太惹人烦了。”她说。

-

于是这一天，早早做完课业的小皇帝在仁寿宫宫门口等来等去，怎么也没等到他三哥和他蹴鞠。


End file.
